Drarry - Unity Parties
by MischiefManaged98
Summary: It's the year after the war, and all students are returning to Hogwarts. The students that were in the war, get to repeat their year, so they're now in their eighth year. Hermione, Harry and the eighth year Slytherin's think it's a great idea to have a Unity party to celebrate their reunion and their friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Drarry Fanfiction – Unity Parties**

Summary: It's the year after the war, and all students are returning to Hogwarts. The students that were in the war, get to repeat their year, so they're now in their eighth year. Hermione, Harry and the eighth year Slytherin's think it's a great idea to have a Unity party to celebrate their reunion and their friendships.

(The _Italics_ are thoughts.)

************* Pause story, Author's note (A/N).

Chapter 1: The Plan (Harry's POV)

"You think what now?!" Ron shouted in the Eighth-year common room.

"I think a Unity party, seven and eighth years only, would be an excellent idea, Ronald. Don't you think so?" Hermione asked, calmly.

"No, I don't bloody well think so! Harry, Hermione, what were you thinking?! That we could just let bygones be bygones and forget about the war?! I will never forget!" Ron bellowed for everyone to hear.

Everyone in the common room, either winced, gasped, or burst into tears.

A/N: The war is not a subject many like to talk about at Hogwarts, due to many students being killed.

Continued….

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU MENTION THAT?!" Hermione screamed. "THE SLYTHERINS HAVE EARNED THEIR PLACE BACK AT HOGWARTS AND WE WILL BE HAVING A UNITY PARTY FOR ALL THE HOUSES, SLYTHERIN INCLUDED! IF YOU WON'T LET BYGONES BE BYGONES, THEN YOU WILL NOT BE INVITED!"

Harry, who was standing next to her, grabbed her shoulder lightly and said quietly, "Mione, calm down. You need to relax."

Hermione took a couple deep breaths, then smiled gratefully at Harry, who smiled back then removed his hand from her shoulder and moved back to his seat.

"Ronald," Hermione started, "the Slytherin's have changed, I have witnessed this change firsthand. We've been here, back at Hogwarts, for a month now, and during that month, I have gotten to know Astoria and Pansy quite well as w share the same dorm and are partnered in several classes. I've also gotten to know Draco, Blaise and Theo as well. They've changed, all of them. They only did what they had to, during the war, to survive, and to make sure their families survived too. You're not the only one with a family, Ronald." Hermione stopped, looking up at the group of Slytherin's across the room who could hear her every word.

Harry started speaking next, loud enough for everyone in the common room to hear, "I've gotten to know the Slytherin's very well too, Ron. And they're not what we thought they were. As Hermione said, they've got families too, people they had to protect during the war. Blaise has got two little sisters, Isabella and Abigail, as well as his parents. Pansy has got a brother, Jason, who is three years old and would have never survived the war if it hadn't of been for Pansy. Astoria has got her sister Daphne, as well as their parents and grandmother who is half blind and has an irreparable shattered hip bone and cannot walk. Theo has his aunt and uncle, who have given their everything while looking after him his whole life, because his parents were killed when he was only 1. And Draco…" Harry pauses and looks over at Draco, who smiles at him.

Harry smiles back then continues, "Draco has his parents who, despite what many of you think, did what they had to, to keep their son safe. They are not bad people, and neither are their parents. So, don't discriminate them for something you don't know or understand."

Everyone was silent, staring at Harry with blank eyes. Then…

Someone began clapping in the crowd of the eighth years, and a couple seventh years who like to hang out in the common room. The crowd dispersed and reveals Luna clapping her hands.

Soon, the Patil twins join in. Then Seamus and Dean. Then Neville, Ginny and Lavender. Then the Slytherins. Eventually, everyone including Hermione and Ron, was clapping and cheering.

The clapping died down shortly after, everyone returning to what they had been doing before.

Harry turned to Hermione who wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely.

Harry hugged back, chuckling softly.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry. And your parents, Sirius and Remus would be too." Hermione stated into Harry's ear.

His eyes became watery and a tear slid down his cheek. He gripped Hermione tighter and softly whispered, "Thank-you," into her ear.

They stood there hugging until Harry's tears had stopped. They pulled apart and Harry wiped his eyes viciously. When he looked up, he saw the Slytherin's had walked over to thank them both for what they had said.

Pansy and Astoria hugged Hermione, then let go and hugged Harry. Blaise, Theo and Draco all hugged Hermione, saying their thankyou's. Blaise and Theo shook Harry's hand, both thanking him quietly with soft smiles. Then Draco stood in front of Harry, looking unsure of what to do. They stood there staring at each other, while the others were on the other side of the room, until Draco, quietly whispered, "fuck it," and hugged Harry tightly.

Harry was shocked but instantly hugged back. They stood there hugging for minutes before Blaise yelled, "Quit hugging and making everyone uncomfortable with your UST!"

The boys broke apart, blushing. Harry asked Blaise, "What's UST?"

"It stands for Unresolved Sexual Tension!" Blaise told him, cackling with delight as both Harry and Draco blushed as red as tomatoes.

"Blaise! Leave them alone." Astoria scolded him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Alright, love." Blaise responded, kissing her on the forehead.

They both turned back to the others, discussing the plans of the first official Inter-House Unity party.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco are extremely interested in the carpet.

Draco chuckled awkwardly. "Blaise really is a funny bloke," he joked, trying to break the awkwardness between them.

Harry chuckled gracelessly, "Yeah, he sure is."

They stood in silence for a few minutes until Draco asked, "Are you going to be attending the party?"

Harry looked up at him and saw that he was looking straight at Harry with a blush and a hopeful look in his eye. _He looks gorgeous_ , Harry thought with a blush.

"Yeah… Yeah, I will be attending. Will- uh -Will you be, um, at-attending?" Harry stuttered, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Ye-Yeah, I-I will be, uh, attending." Draco responded.

They stood there silently for a few more minutes.

"Stop being awkward and come help us plan this party, lovebirds!" Theo shouted, grinning slyly.

Both boys blushed and rushed over to the others without another word.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Drarry Fanfiction – Unity Parties

Chapter 2: The Confrontation (No-one's Point of View)

 **This chapter is set a week later from the previous chapter.**

"Draco, will you quit fussing about your hair?" Pansy said, huffing as she sits down on Draco's bed.

"Will you shut up, I'm trying to concentrate. It has to be perfect." Draco replied, going back to braiding his now long hair.

Pansy now looks intrigued, "For who, may I ask, Draco?"

"None of your business, Pansy." Draco answered with a blush.

"Are they in Slytherin?" She continued prying.

"No."

"Hufflepuff?"

"God no, Pansy!"

"Gryffindor?"

Draco blushed and doesn't answer.

"Ah-hah, so they're a Gryffindor!" Pansy cheered triumphantly.

"Pansy, will you cut it out!"

"No, I wanna know who is capable of making the great Draco Malfoy blush like a school girl with a crush." Pansy replied, with a giggle.

Pansy thought for a second, then said; "Is it Weasley?"

"NO, Pansy! Why would you think that?!"

"Well, I don't know. Is it Thomas? Finnegan?"

"No, neither."

"Longbottom?"

"NO, Pansy!"

"Okay, okay. I just don't understand who it could be…" Pansy said with a laugh but cut herself off when she thought about another possibility.

"Draco, is it… Potter?"

By now, Draco has finished his hair and was choosing an outfit but he dropped the shirt he was holding when she said that and blushed.

"No, of course not. Why would I like Potter? He's stupid, and hates me and gets me in trouble all the time and follows me around like a little creep and has nearly killed me plenty of times. So, no. Why would I like him?" Draco ranted, panting with a blush on his face.

"Draco," Pansy said softly as she hopped off the bed and walked towards Draco, "you know I don't care if you like Potter, right?"

Draco was silent, staring at the floor.

"Draco, look at me." Pansy said forcefully, turning Draco around and looking him in the eyes.

"Draco, I don't care who you like. Whether they are a girl or a boy, a human or a monster. As long as you are happy, you could date a Hippogriff and I wouldn't care." Pansy said with a laugh, Draco joining her with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Draco, you're like a brother to me and I would never judge you for anything. I'm by your side, forever and always, okay?" Pansy said, looking into his eyes.

"Okay, Pans." Draco replied with a sniffle.

They hugged for a while, but then separated so Draco could change for the party.

When he was ready, they were walking to the door when Pansy said, "So, is it Potter?"

Draco blushed and reluctantly said yes.

Pansy cheered and clapped and jumped on Draco's back as he opened the door to go to the party.

End of Chapter


End file.
